Waypoint
de:WaypointCategory:TerminologyCategory:Transportation Waypoint teleportation is a fast travel system that was introduced with the December 12, 2012 update. Types There are three types of waypoints that can be used for waypoint teleportation: normal waypoints, Proto-Waypoints, and Geomagnetic Founts. Waypoints Waypoints allow the user to travel between Lower Jeuno and various Adoulinian locations. In order to access the first waypoint in Lower Jeuno, the player must first complete The Geomagnetron to obtain the Adoulinian charter permit. The cost of using a waypoint varies depending on the user's current location, and waypoint destinations must be activated by first attuning the geomagnetron to that destination by visiting it once and clicking the waypoint. Note that Bivouac waypoints are only accessible once a server has successfully constructed that Bivouac. *Travel from Lower Jeuno to Adoulin locations or vice versa: 30 Kinetic Units *Travel from Eastern Adoulin locations to Western Adoulin locations or vice versa: 3 Kinetic Units *Travel within Eastern Adoulin or Western Adoulin from one waypoint to another: 1 Kinetic Unit *Travel within an Ulbuka field area from one waypoint to another: 5 Kinetic Units *Travel from Adoulin to an Ulbuka field area: 100 Kinetic Units *Travel from an Ulbuka field area to Adoulin: 30 Kinetic Units *Travel from Adoulin to an Augural Conveyor: 300 Kinetic Units *Western Adoulin **Platea Triumphus (Couriers' Coalition): (H-8) **Pioneers' Coalition: (E-8) **Mummers' Coalition: (G-10) **Inventors' Coalition: (J-9) **The Auction House: (F-10) **Your Rent-a-Room: (H-11) **Big Bridge: (L-9) **Airship Docks: (H-4) **Adoulin Waterfront: (I-5) *Eastern Adoulin **Peacekeepers' Coalition: (F-8) **Scouts' Coalition: (G-9) **Statue of the Goddess: (H-8) **The Wharf to Yahse: (G-6) **Your Rent-a-Room: (G-11) **The Auction House: (H-10) **Sverhried Hillock: (I-7) **The Coronal Esplanade: (I-9) **Castle Adoulin Gates: (K-9) *Ceizak Battlegrounds **Frontier Station: (K-7) **Frontier Bivouac #1: (H-9) **Frontier Bivouac #2: (H-7) **Frontier Bivouac #3: (F-9) *Yahse Hunting Grounds **Frontier Station: (K-9) **Frontier Bivouac #1: (I-8) **Frontier Bivouac #2: (G-7) **Frontier Bivouac #3: (H-9) *Foret de Hennetiel **Frontier Station: (J-7) **Frontier Bivouac #1: (G-6) **Frontier Bivouac #2: (J-10) **Frontier Bivouac #3: (H-9) **Frontier Bivouac #4: (F-9) *Morimar Basalt Fields **Frontier Station: (K-10) **Frontier Bivouac #1: (J-8) **Frontier Bivouac #2: (I-6) **Frontier Bivouac #3: (I-10) **Frontier Bivouac #4: (F-8) **Frontier Bivouac #5: (G-6) *Yorcia Weald **Frontier Station: (J-7) **Frontier Bivouac #1: SW corner of (H-6) **Frontier Bivouac #2: West side of (I-10) **Frontier Bivouac #3: NE corner of (F-8) *Marjami Ravine **Frontier Station: NW corner of (M-7) **Frontier Bivouac #1: North side of (L-10) **Frontier Bivouac #2: North side of (H-8) **Frontier Bivouac #3: (D-10) **Frontier Bivouac #4: (D-6) *Kamihr Drifts **Frontier Station: (K-10) **Frontier Bivouac #1: (H-9) **Frontier Bivouac #2: (H-10) **Frontier Bivouac #3: (H-7) **Frontier Bivouac #4: (F-6) Warp Runes *Adoulin Warp Runes are permanent key items that allow transportation out of Adoulin to the target destination inscribed on the rune. **They can not be used from waypoints in any other location. *Most runes cost 100 Bayld. ** Tavnazia warp rune, Whitegate warp rune, and Nashmau warp rune cost 500 Bayld. *In the cases of Northern San d'Oria, Bastok Markets, Windurst Woods, Selbina, Mhaura, and Rabao, you do not need to have previously entered the zones to purchase the warp runes and teleport to them. *In the cases of Kazham and Norg, you do not technically need to have previously entered the zones to purchase the warp runes and teleport to them, but you do need to possess an Airship pass for Kazham to purchase and use them. *To purchase the runes for Tavnazian Safehold, Aht Urhgan Whitegate (Wajaom Woodlands), and Nashmau (Caedarva Mire), you must complete certain mission lines, meaning these are the only warp runes that actually require you to have previously visited the destination area. *Each teleport costs 150 Kinetic Units to use. *Runes (below) can be purchased from Jausephiane in Couriers' Coalition (G-7) in Western Adoulin: Augural Conveyor In certain areas, an ancient Augural Conveyor can be be activated as a Waypoint destination. They also serve as entryways into Skirmish battles. Note that Augural Conveyors can only be used as destinations; they cannot be used to teleport to other waypoints. Augural Conveyor Locations *Cirdas Caverns: (H-3) *Outer Ra'Kaznar (M-6 map 1) *Rala Waterways: south (B-6) *Yorcia Weald: (I-10) (hug right wall from Bivouac #2) Proto-Waypoints Proto-Waypoints are the primary hubs for waypoint teleportation. Using a Proto-Waypoint, you spend Kinetic Units to teleport to any other Proto-Waypoint or to any Geomagnetic Fount waypoint throughout Vana'diel, provided you have already unlocked the waypoint by completing the necessary quests. Proto-Waypoints are unlocked via the quest Researchers from the West. *'Locations:' **Ru'Lude Gardens (G-9) **Selbina (G-10) **Mhaura (I-8) **Rabao (G-8) **Norg (G-7) Geomagnetic Founts Geomagnetic Fount waypoints are destination waypoints to which you can teleport using a Proto-Waypoint, for a small fee of Kinetic Units. Geomagnetic Founts are unlocked via the quests Middle Lands Investigation and Further Founts. Locations *'Outdoor Locations:' **West Ronfaure (E-8) on the cliff accessible only via Bostaunieux Oubliette. **North Gustaberg (D-8) other side of the river only via Dangruf Wadi. **West Sarutabaruta (F-4) above stairs inside NW tower. **La Theine Plateau (H-10) inside canyon only via Ordelle's Caves. **Konschtat Highlands (L-5) on top of the giant spine. **Tahrongi Canyon (I-9) next to a tall rock. **Jugner Forest (G-5) NW area only via King Ranperre's Tomb. **Pashhow Marshlands (I-7) next to Luremarsh. **Meriphataud Mountains (G-8) directly under the spine. **Attohwa Chasm (J-8) atop the Parradamo Tor. **Uleguerand Range (H-7) behind the frozen waterfall at the summit. *'Dungeon Locations:' **Davoi (I-8) in front of the broken bridge. **Beadeaux (G-7) behind The Mute on Map 2. **Castle Oztroja (G-8) straight ahead from entrance. **Quicksand Caves (F-7) Map 4, on the wall to your right, just before the drop to Chamber of Oracles. Reach there via (D-12) SW entrance in Western Altepa Desert . You need PCs: either 3 Tarutaru, one Galka, or 2 of the other races, or a Loadstone, for the weight-activated gate. **Sea Serpent Grotto (J-5) behind Mythril Beastcoin door. **Temple of Uggalepih (H-8) in hidden room right before Temple Guardian. **Boyahda Tree (D-4) on the first map. **Oldton Movalpolos (K-11) accessible by going through Newton Movalpolos. **Riverne - Site B01 (C-10) behind two unstable displacements. **Castle Zvahl Keep (H-8) right after you zone in. Kinetic Units Kinetic Units are the currency that is used for waypoint teleportation. Kinetic Units are obtained by trading elemental Crystals, Crystal Clusters, or High Quality Crystals to Proto-Waypoints. Note that different crystals will yield different amounts of Kinetic Units, and trading Crystal Clusters yields bonus units over trading a full stack of 12 crystals. See Kinetic Units for more information and crystal to Kinetic unit conversion rates.